


Losing Control [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: "It's got to be some messed-up new designer drug," Carter said.





	Losing Control [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Losing Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649124) by [Neery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neery/pseuds/Neery). 



> Originally posted for the "confession" challenge (amnesty edition) at [fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org.](https://www/fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> Thanks to Neery for permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/hnvgpje44kqjn1dotfx545oh9t3x4qpx)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.  



End file.
